1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
London's flooded and in ruins!
London is the capital city of the United Kingdom and England with a popluation of around 8 million people living only in the urban area of London. It contains some of the worlds most famous buildings and some of the tallest buildings in the UK. These inculde Big Ben, House of Parliament, London Eye, Tower Bridge, Wembley Stadium, Canary Wharf, St. Paul's Cathredal and The Gherkin. But how long can London last without people? 1 day after people: The whole of London blacks out when its power grid falls. 3 days after people: Big Ben rings one last time as it stops working. 1 week after people: Food which is rotting around the city is attracting creatures to the city. 1 month after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium is starting to become overgrown. 3 months after people: A storm comes in from the North Sea but the Thames Barrier keeps out most of the risen flood waters but the Thames floods destroying famous restaurnts but most buildings suffer no damage at all. 1 year after people: Building around London have suffered no damage 1 year after people but soon salt water from the Thames will start at the buildings structure. 5 years after people: The pitch at Wembley Stadium has became so over grown it now covers the seats. 10 years after people: The Thames Barier is still protecting London but how long can it last? 20 years after people Glass begins to fall out of London buildings. The famous glass pyramid a top One Canada Square finally gives way leaving a rusting steel frame left. The Gherkin and The Shard begin to lose glass as it hits the streets below. 50 years after people: Flooding from the Thames has weakened the base of 8 Canada Square. It starts to lean slowly. While the Thames Barrier has kept London safe for 50 years but now it gives way and leaves London defenceless against the North Sea. 75 years after people: The London City Tower, the Pride of the 2012 London Olympics and Paralympics and the BT Tower fall from the skyline. 100 years after people: Buildings begin to fall in London. The arch of Wembley Stadium collaspes. Big Ben leans to much and rings one last time as collaspes to the ground. While parts of The Westminister bridge fall apart. The rusting legs of the London Eye give way and collaspe. The floors of Tower 42 give way leaving its skeletion left. 150 years after people: 8 Canada Square falls from Canary Wharf. The Gherkin and The Bishopgate Tower loses there floors but there skeletions still stand. While the skeletion of Tower 42 finally gives way and collaspes. 175 years after people: One Canada Square collaspes leaving Canary Wharf no more. 200 years after people: The famous Tower Bridge collaspes while the tallest building in the UK The Shard collaspes leaving the Gherkin the tallest building in London. All the pieces of the Westminister Bridge have disappered. 250 years after people: The Bishopgate Towers skeletion is being weakened by plants as it climbs up the remaining part of the tower. 300 years after people: The famous Wembley Stadium finally collaspes while the skeletion of the Bishopgate Tower finally gives way. The Gherkins rein as the tallest building London is ending as the diamond supports finally give way and collaspe. Not many buildings still stand in London. 400 years after people: The dome of St. Paul's Cathredal collaspes finally caves into the rest of the cathredal. 500 years after people: The Houses of Parliament still stand but now it finally collaspes. 1000 years after people: Nearly all of London has disappered but the Tower of London still stands but for how long? 10000 years after people: 10,000 years after people has seen London left with ony one landmark left. But now the Tower of London's four pyramids cave in and rest of tower collapses. Leaving the once famous city of London no more. Category:Cities